


Codename: SNAPDRAGON

by shallowness



Category: Spy (2015)
Genre: Comment Fic, F/M, Girl Saves Boy, Language of Flowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7311445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shallowness/pseuds/shallowness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every time she's in deep cover she always receives a bouquet of SNAPDRAGON - Deception; Gracious Lady</p>
            </blockquote>





	Codename: SNAPDRAGON

Susan’s lips twitched. It was impressive, really, and impressive in the way he’d intended, which wasn’t always true. Here she was in a yurt in the middle of Uzbekistan since all of five minutes, having made contact with Nancy and found her weapons, and here was a child bringing her a bouquet of snapdragons, a riot of orange and pink. There was a lot of bowing before and after the bouquet was handed over and Susan had to improvise for a vase. On the other hand, the flowers meant that she had to deal with a warlord, his thugs and Ford, and she had to do it all as Polly Keene, dungaree designer.

She first got snapdragons when she was in Canada, but when it happened again, she accused Ford of leaving them – snapdragons weren’t in Aldo or Albert’s style. Ford started boasting about all the languages he allegedly spoke – one of them a dialect he’d learned from the last speaker alive, and he was definitely lying about the Esperanto. But in the middle of the torrent of nonsensical claims, he admitted to speaking the language of flowers.

“Oh,” Susan had said at the time, having expected him to refer to ‘the language of love’ or whatever the Kama Sutra had been written in.

Ford had grinned because he’d discombobulated her, and the usual desire to roll her eyes had returned things to normal. Anyway, when she made out with him later, which was mainly down to white wine and a successful outcome where no-one died and she got to burn a wig, there were snapdragons in the safe house.

The snapdragons turned up on mission after mission even if Rick didn’t. Continent after continent. In cover after cover, Susan ended up holding a bouquet of snapdragons, and they lifted her heart as she hated her outfit, dashes of color where they had no business being.

Wondering what he was trying to tell her, of course Susan had looked up online what a snapdragon was meant to signify, finding all kinds of suggestions. One of them was a sexual position she was never ever doing. But she decided she liked ‘Deception. Gracious Lady’ the best, because she was gracious about saving Rick’s life even though she had to do it a lot, and it had turned out she could be a stone-cold liar as an agent. Yes she was starting to realize that she wouldn’t convince anyone, not a chambermaid in a hotel in Salzburg, a kid in Uzbekistan, or even herself that she disliked the bouquets she kept getting, let alone the man who kept sending them.

And yes, she had to save his idiotic life in Uzbekistan.

 

 

 

Fin  



End file.
